


Morning Distractions

by PrettiestStar17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Children, M/M, Marriage, Morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettiestStar17/pseuds/PrettiestStar17
Summary: Harry is going to be late for work, but he has a very good reason.(Just a little drabble!)





	Morning Distractions

 

Hands caressed Harry’s face, gliding over his morning stubble. They moved up into his hair, tugging at the shaggy strands. Lips against his cheek let out content hums and Harry melted. He kept still, knowing how his newest obsession loved to draw out this game.

The fingers disappeared from Harry’s hair and latched onto the front of his t-shirt. A set of legs straddled his stomach and silky hair tickled his chin as a head laid on his chest. It didn’t rest long. The weight lifted and Harry’s face was smothered under hot breath as his nose was met with another’s. 

He snuck a peek. A set of misty grey eyes stared back. Harry couldn’t remember ever being so utterly in love with someone.

“I see you!” 

His son, Scorpius, giggled and rolled onto the floor. A raspberry on the child’s stomach sent him into a fit of laughter and hiccups.

“You’re going to be late....again,” a voice scolded.

Harry looked up. His husband entered the dining room and met Harry’s gaze. He was trying to play the role of serious parent, but the quirk of his lips revealed Draco Malfoy’s soft side.

Maybe there was one other person...


End file.
